Rhythm of the Night
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru finally decide to get girlfriends. However, Two girls find them instead. KaoruXRoseHikaruXLily! Review if you want me to continue it!
1. Chapter 1

Rhythm of the Night

BY: THE BUNNY OF EVIL!!!!

_Dance all night, dance all night, dance all night..  
(I believe you were expecting me...)  
Dance all night, dance all night, dance all night..  
It is called the Moulin Rouge...  
Let's dance! _

Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Feel the rhythm...  
Forget about the worries on your mind  
On your mind...  
Feel the beat of the rhythm of the night  
Feel the rhythm...  
Forget about the worries on your mind

It was the final Ouran Private Acadamy ball. Everyone had arrived to dance, drink, and drive themselves into relaxation and bliss. The only dance that Hikaru and Kaoru didn't flirt with each other. Each had only used their acts as a way to arouse their customers, but truly, they had wanted real love from someone other than each other, and tonight was the night. They both sat at the same table, eying the dance floor for a partner.

Both had worn white tuxedos and dance shoes. Kaoru, however wore a pinkish corsage (sp??) and Hikaru wore a greyish corsage.

"Hola Hikaru y Kaoru. ¿Cómo es usted ambos?" someone said from behind them. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to see two female girls.

One had silky black hair, her bangs covering her right eye. Her dark brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She wore a red, flamboyant dress with a rose tucked behind her ear and red dance shoes.

The other also had the same hair and hair style as her friend, but she had light brown eyes which glimmered underneath the stars and a black dress with a net like hem and black army boots.

"Excuse me?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, you don't speak spanish. I meant, 'Hello Hikaru and Kaoru. How are you both'." the red dressed girl told.

"She wanted to wear her fancy spanish dress tonight. She thought her date was gunna show up, but he bailed." The black dressed girl said.

"Oh. We're fine, thank you. And.. who are you two?" Hikaru asked.

"I am Rose." The red dressed girl replied.

"I'm Lily." The black dressed girl also said.

"And how are both of you tonight?" Kaoru asked.

"We're good." Lily said. She stared at Hikaru, but soon looked away as soon as he noticed.

_When it feels like  
The world is on your shoulders  
And all of the madness  
Has got you goin' crazy _

It's time to get out  
Step out onto the street  
Where all of the action  
Is right there at your feet, well..

_  
I know a place where we can  
Dance the whole night away...  
And it's called the Moulin Rouge... Oh.. _

_  
Just come with me and we can  
Shake your blues right away  
You'll be doin' fine once the music starts...Oh!_

"So your date failed to show up?" Kaoru said, standing up and walking towards Rose.

She nodded with a frown and saddened eyes.

"Well then, I guess I will be your host tonight." Kaoru said.

Rose looked up with surprised eyes. "My host??" She asked.

"Correct. Our job is to make women happy. I can see you are sad and lonely tonight." Kaoru said. He then took her hand and kissed the top of her wrist.

Rose blushed in reply. Kaoru could feel her pulse increase in her wrist veins.

Hikaru stood up and bowed to Lily. Lily tried to hide her blush by turning her head, but Hikaru turned her head back to face him. As if they had spoke to each other in their minds, they walked to the dance floor.

Rose reached out for her friend, but was pulled to the chest of Kaoru Hitachiin.

"Well, it seems like my brother likes your friend and has decided to host her, as I am hosting you." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Oh, um, well, uh..." Rose stuttered. She suddenly felt hot, being in Kaoru's arms. She pulled away gently and stared into his eyes, as if she was trying to read them. They had a sense of happiness, kindness, and somehow... lonliness.

"Kaoru-sama..." Rose said as she raised her hand to his cheek. He cupped her hand and nuzzled against it in comfort.

'Why... why am I feeling this way?... I've never felt this way... even when I used to like Haruhi...' Kaoru thought as he closed his eyes.

Rose then took his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
Dance until the morning light...  
Forget about the worries on your mind..  
We can leave them all behind...  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
Oohh the rhythm of the night...  
Forget about the worries on your mind..  
We can leave them all behind...  
Oh lalalalala  
Oh lala_

_Look at on the street now  
The party's just beginning  
The music's playing  
A celebration's starting _

Under street lights  
The scene is being set  
A night for romance  
A night you won't forget, so..

Come join the fun  
This ain't no time to be staying home  
The Moulin Rouge is going on...oh!  
Tonight is gonna be night like you've never known  
We're gonna have a good time the whole night long...  
Oh! Yeah...

An upbeat tune began to play. Kaoru's eyes widened at Rose's actions. She just smiled at him. As soon as they reached the middle of the dance floor, she began to dance a solo salsa.

He didn't understand at first, but he soon got into his own little salsa dance.

Rose smiled, then pulled his arm to pulled him to her. Kaoru almost tripped, but was caught by Rose.

He stared at her with wide eyes. She just smiled. She then grabbed his other hand and used it to spin herself around multiple times.

He finally realized what she was trying to do, stopped her by wrapping his free arm around her waist and dipping her. Now Rose was surprised. Kaoru pulled her up and began to start up a tango/cha cha. All of his steps were perfect and on time with the music. Rose followed with ease.

Each time they did something crazy, a couple or a group would stop to watch, until everyone was watching. Rose and Kaoru just danced like no one was watching and the heat between them increased the deeper the song got.

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
Dance until the morning light...  
Forget about the worries on your mind..  
We can leave them all behind...  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
Oohh the rhythm of the night...  
Forget about the worries on your mind..  
We can leave them all behind...  
Oh lalalalala  
Oh lala_

_Cuando sientes que el mundo  
está encima de tí..  
y la vida te tienes como loca..  
conozco un lugar  
donde podemos bailar..  
and it is called Moulin Rouge..._

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
Feel the rhythm...  
Forget about the worries on your mind..  
On your mind...  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
Feel the rhythm...  
Forget about the worries on your mind..  
We can leave them all behind...  
_

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
Oh baby...  
Forget about the worries on your mind..  
We can leave them all behind...  
To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
Oohh the rhythm of the night...  
Forget about the worries on your mind..  
We can leave them all behind...  
_

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night..  
Every night...  
Forget about the worries on your mind.._

_Tonight..._

_Yeah! Oh!  
We can leave them all behind..._

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night..._

_Forget about the worries on your mind..._

_To the beat of the rhythm of the night..._

_Forget about the worries on your mind..._

Rose was on fire. She was dancing with one of the Host club's most handsome and most sophisticated man. She felt like she was going to melt any second in his strong arms.

Kaoru, however, felt like he was going to go crazy. Rose's perfume was intoxicating. He felt like he was getting high on it. He had just met her, yet he was feeling like they had been together for God knows how long. True love at first sight? Maybe. But all he thought of was his predicament. Rose and him. Him and Rose. Dancing together.

Their steps went faster and more hotter. Kaoru knew some dance moves, but let Rose take the lead for the more extravagant moves. It seemed like she was moving him into another world. A world of heat and romance.

"You're a very good dancer, Rose." Kaoru said as he twirled her around.

"You too. I've never had a real dance partner." Rose said. She stopped twirling and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck. "Especially one who lasted this long."

"Really?" Kaoru asked as he dipped her.

Rose just nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to be your best dance partner." Kaoru said with a smile. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air.

Rose looked down at him surprise. Kaoru just smirked. He then spun her into the air and caught her birdal style. Everyone applauded and cheered loudly. Rose's face was flushed. The music had stopped. Kaoru then leaned down and kissed Rose on the lips just as the fireworks had exploded into the air. Not only had the fireworks sparked, so had a new relationship.

_Oh, the rhythm.. wanna feel the rhythm..._

THE END... ??

Review if you want me to continue the story!!


	2. I AM SO SORRY TT

I am SOOOOO Sorry, fans of "Rhythm of the Night"!!!! I am having major writer's block on that story TT, so I'm asking my friend who is Lily in the story if she could help me with it. In the meantime, enjoy my other stories, like my new story (Well, not really new because I worked on it a year ago, but put it on a long haitus.) "Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Final Return"!!! Again, I am terribly sorry TT


End file.
